Um Último Beijo Ou Não?
by Nanna Black
Summary: Um ano depois de Rini, Serenity dá à luz um menino. A criança está bem, mas Serenity corre risco de vida, devido ao complicado parto. Endymion vai vêla. Fic completa.


Olá! Resolvi fazer esta pequena one shot entre minhas big plots. São muito trabalhosas e cansativas. 

Li o livro "Cinco Minutos" de José de Alencar, e me baseei numa parte dele para fazer essa one – shot!

Divirtam – se!

O Último Beijo... Ou Não? 

**Casal:** Serenity e Endymion.

**Sinopse:** Um ano depois do nascimento de Rini, Serenity dá à luz um lindo menino. A criança está bem, mas Serenity tem pouco tempo de vida, devido ao complicado parto. Endymion vai vê – la.

**Gênero:** Romance com pitadas de angústia e drama.

Loura. Olhos azuis. Pele alva. A mesma expressão de inocência e determinação que ela tinha, quando adolescente. Quantos anos se passaram? Dez? Não...

**"Endymion?"** Ela sussurrou, suavemente. A voz fraca, cansada. Os olhos opacos.

**"Silêncio, Sere"** Endymion disse, acariciando com leveza a mão que ela lhe estendia.

**"E o bebê?"**

Endymion sentiu o coração se apertar. O menino que ela dera à luz, e o presenteara com sua vida.

"Um lindo menino. Tem os cabelos azuis, e os olhos negros. Muito saudável"

**"Ótimo"** Ela falou, baixinho **"Ainda bem que nasceu um menino. Eu não queria outra menina. Cuide dele por mim, Darien"**

**"Há anos você não me chama de Darien"** Ele falou, com um sorriso triste. Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas. **"Há anos, e eu sinto tanta falta desses anos"**

**"Não sinta. Guarde – os no seu coração, da época em que fomos felizes, sem sermos reis, apenas nós mesmos" **Serenity disse, e uma lágrima brilhou em seus olhos **"Eu o amo, Darien. Não como rainha, ou como outra qualquer. Apenas como Serena Tsukino, vinte e cinco anos... Mãe de um casal de filhos, sua esposa"**

Endymion fechou os olhos, apertado. Ela estava indo. Estava deixando – o.

**"Você prometeu que não me abandonaria..."** Ele falou, baixinho.

**"Tinha que quebrar uma de minhas promessas... Eu sempre as cumpri, mas esta, eu não poderei" **Serenity disse, chorando silenciosamente. Endymion começou a chorar, baixinho **"Não chore. Peça que tragam o bebê aqui. Quero vê – lo"**

**"Não, Serena... Ainda não. Como você, o bebê está fraco... Mas saudável"**

**"QUERO... VÊ – LO..."** Serena disse, num tom que não admitia contestação. Endymion suspirou, depressivamente, e saiu. Voltou rapidamente. Trazia um berço de acrílico e o carrinho de Rini, de um ano.

**"Mamã..."** Disse a menina, estendendo os bracinhos para a mãe.

**"Olá, docinho... Já viu seu irmãozinho?"**

**"Já"** A pequena disse **"Não paiece com você ou papá"**

Serenity riu, sua doce risada musical, e a filha riu com ela.

"Você acha, querida? Ele parece com seu papai, eu acho" 

**"Papá é bonito. Mamã também"** A menina disse, e Serenity recordou – se da primeira vez que a vira, há tantos anos. Era uma pré – adolescente, petulante, desafiadora... Na forma que Serenity via, agora, era um doce de criança. Apaixonada pela mãe e pelo pai.

"Darien, dê a menina para mim" 

Seu tom era de ordem, de último desejo. Ele pegou a pequena e colocou – a nos braços da mãe. Rini sorriu e aconchegou – se no colo morno da loura.

**"Mamãe ama muito você, docinho. Não esqueça nunca. Cuide de seu irmãozinho para mim"**

**"Mamãe vai viajar. Vai ver um amigo... Um amigo muito antigo"**

**"Tio Seiya?"** A pequena perguntou, inocentemente.

**"Não, filhinha. Uma outra pessoa. Um amigo que você não conhece..."** Serenity disse, beijando as bochechas da filha **"Agora, abrace e beije mamãe. Prometa – me que você será uma boa garotinha"**

**"Prometo" **A pequena disse, e fez como a mãe mandara.

**"Darien, dê – me meu filho"**

Ainda lacrimejante, Endymion tirou o bebê do berço e levou – o até a mãe agonizante. Serenity sorriu fracamente quando viu a selvagem cabeleira azul do menino, e o pequeno abriu os olhos, e sorriu reconhecendo a mãe.

**"Meu filho. Meu filhinho... Um dos amores da minha vida, como rainha, como mãe"** Virou – se para o marido, o rosto iluminado pelo brilho amoroso** "Endymion, assegure – se de que Ângelus tenha certeza de que eu o amei até o fim. Desde a hora em que ele foi concebido, até a hora que eu morri" **Seus olhos brilhavam.

**"SERENITY!"** Ele pareceu chocado, mas sabia que ela estava falando a verdade. Ela estava morrendo.

**"Leve Rini e Ângelus para fora, e volte aqui. Meus últimos momentos, têm que ser com você ao meu lado"**

Endymion recolocou Ângelus no berço e, empurrando carrinho e berço, deixou – os aos cuidados de Sailor Mercury.

**"Como ela está?"** Perguntou a controladora da água.

**"Mal. Sabe que vai morrer"**

**"Ela quer que entremos?"** Disse Sailor Mars, a controladora do fogo.

**"Não, quer que eu fique com ela até o fim. Serena está voltando a ser Serena" **Endymion deu um sorrisinho depressivo e entrou.

Serenity abriu os olhos opacos para recebê – lo. Seu longo cabelo louro faiscava à luz do quarto, e ela parecia um anjo.

**'Dentro em pouco'** Ele pensou **'Ela será mesmo um anjo'**

**"Deite – se ao meu lado"** Ela disse, com docilidade. Endymion fez como ela disse, e aconchegou – a contra si. Serenity tomou sua mão e disse:

**"Na hora em que eu apertar sua mão... beije – me. Beije – me e guarde minha alma junto à sua" **Ela sussurrou. Endymion sentiu a mão da esposa fraca entre as suas.

**"Quer que eu chame as Sailors? Elas gostariam de se despedir de você, especialmente Sailor Pluto" **Perguntou Endymion. Desde que Serena virara a rainha, Setsuna estava lá, para auxiliá – la. Não era à toa que a Sailor do Tempo era a madrinha e protetora de Rini.

**"Não... Elas me viram no esplendor da minha beleza, saúde e força... Agora, não sou mais o que eu era... O que posso fazer?"**

**"Serena..."** Endymion disse, com doçura **"Elas a amam, como sua amiga e rainha. Não querem saber se você está feia, ou fraca. Querem – na viva e bem"**

**"Não. Eu quero só você"**

Os dois mergulharam no silêncio. Endymion começou a pensar em como seria sua vida sem aquela que era sua estrela guia. Como ele educaria Rini e o pequeno Ângelus? Como ele governaria aquele reino que era dela?

Serenity pensava praticamente as mesmas coisas. Endymion escolheria outra para esposa? Entregaria a educação de Rini e, especialmente, de Ângelus, para a outra? Faria. daquela que seria a madrasta de seus filhos. a rainha de sua querida Tóquio de Cristal?

A fraqueza foi lentamente tomando conta do corpo já fragilizado de Serenity, e ela apertou a mão de Endymion. Alerta, ele começou a sentir a vida esvaindo – se do corpo dela. Serenity apertou – o com firmeza e sussurrou 'Agora'. Endymion inclinou – se e beijou – a apaixonadamente...

A pele de Serenity, que estava tão pálida, reconquistou o rubor natural. Seus olhos brilharam, e ela abraçou Endymion pela nuca. Assustado, mas feliz, ele intensificou o beijo.

**"Você não ia morrer?"**

**"Não... Quero viver!"** Ela disse **"Esse foi o último beijo da Serenity antiga... E o primeiro de uma nova Serenity!"**

Eles beijaram – se novamente, e Endymion teve a certeza, de que ele jamais a deixaria.

*

Vocês achavam mesmo que eu ia separar Endymion "Darien" e Serenity "Serena"? Por favor, não é?! Eles são meigos e fofos, embora eu ache que Seiya combine mais com a Serena!

Um beijo!


End file.
